The Smile, The Coat, And The Letter,
by Black Demon Myst
Summary: If you ask me, it's horrible. But it's just about Homura and some other kid.


The Smile, The Coat, And The Letter By: Myst  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know. I'm supposed to be working on Interviews right now but I'm going to take a little break, ok?  
  
Sorry about the sucky title. Aw, c'mon! Gimme a break! I just came up with this!  
  
This is for Homura fans out there. I can't really find any concentrated on him. ---  
  
It was Tentei's birthday. The day when gods prove that they're still loyal to him. Not, that many cared, but there was someone in a cage, in the darkness. He was a young child with gold and blue eyes. This boy was considered a heretic.  
  
The boy's name was Homura.  
  
The guards who guarded him day by day were gone. They left him alone to attend the annual event. Homura was left to think by himself.to keep everything to himself. Sadness was no exception. But now was a time when he could speak. Once a year, this was the only time he could hear his own voice. But, then again, why? There was no one to hear it but him. And he would die with only himself knowing it.  
  
"I wonder, what's heaven like?"  
  
"Like the place you're in now. Boring, cruel, and cold."  
  
The child's eyes widened in surprise. Someone was speaking to him, but who? Who would speak to a heretic? What more, during Tentei's birthday?  
  
"Hontou?"  
  
"One day, you'll be able to take a look yourself."  
  
Homura appreciated this, but just couldn't be convinced. He knew that he was going to be in that prison forever. For the first time since he came to the cell, he stood up and looked through the bars. There, he saw the person talking to him. He was a young boy about his age, and wore a coat. The boy was staring at the bright light bulb that was dangling from the ceiling and leaning on a wall. Homura watched, he gazed and was interested, since this was the first person he saw who wasn't a guard. The boy finally spoke, "Omae wa. Homura desu ka?"  
  
"Are? Ah, hai."  
  
"Watashi wa Chinyo."  
  
"Chinyo? What are you doing here? It's Tentei's birthday. Shouldn't you be outside? I mean, even the prison guards are out."  
  
"I just want to talk to you. I have no reason to be outside. Tentei thinks I'm a disgrace, and I'm sure he can't count all those people."  
  
"Demo, d?shite watashi?"  
  
"I felt sorry for you. I used to be in that prison too."  
  
// In this prison? //  
  
"If you look closely in that cell, you'll see a carved poem on the left wall. Check if you want."  
  
Homura went to the other side of his cell. Yes, there were carvings. He read and felt them at the same time he was saying them out loud: "I reach for the world, but does it reach for me? In this dark cell, I'll never be free."  
  
After reading the poem, Homura turned to Chinyo. "Then, why do you say that heaven is boring? It seems as if you have been longing for freedom for a very long time."  
  
"I don't know. I guess the people are just cruel."  
  
"How were you set free?"  
  
"I wasn't." At this, the boy took off a mask. He had gold eyes. "You see, I'm also a heretic. But I knew that I'd become a fighting god one day. So I escaped." And he faced Homura and smiled. "You haven't smiled yet."  
  
"I can't. I can't force myself to smile."  
  
"So you're not happy someone came to visit you?"  
  
Homura's eyes widened. "Gomen. I took you for granted."  
  
"Remember, a smile is something no one can take away. Not even Tentei. The only one who can is yourself."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Do you plan to escape?"  
  
"No. I can die here."  
  
Chinyo was shocked by this. Never in his whole life had he known someone who accepted being trapped. Time passed, and the guards were on their way back. "I'll go now. I'm going to come back, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, and thanks."  
  
With that, Chinyo took his mask and strode away, as if nothing had happened. But, to him, nothing really had happened. He was just talking to someone with a gold eye.  
  
The next day, Homura waited for his new friend to come back. He waited for such a long time. Then, one of the guards looked at him. "Oi, Homura, are you looking for a kid by the name of Chinyo?"  
  
Homura was off guard. He didn't know what to do next. But somehow, he got the courage to speak. "Y-yes."  
  
The guard laughed, the other followed suit. "He was taken in to live on earth. We found the idiot skipping rooftops yesterday."  
  
// Nani? //  
  
"Oh, and if you want to remember your friend, he gave you this." The guard tossed back the coat that Chinyo was wearing. It was bright with long sleeves. They had one yin yang sign on top of each sleeve, which was very wide. The collar was white. (I hope you know which coat I'm talking about) "That kid's going to live a short life on the world below. He gave that to you before he left."  
  
Homura put the coat on. He was going to wear it forever. But, he felt something. It was a piece of paper. Inside, it said: Homura, I'm happy you received this letter. I was sent to live on earth. Well, that place is better then here. Anyway, Homura, I'm glad I was able to speak to you before I left. I have been running away from everyone for a while. I'm glad that I-. The letter stopped there. The rest was covered with scarlet blood.  
  
"Chinyo."  
  
Years passed. Homura wore the coat everyday. When he was finally free, he went outside and looked for Chinyo's grave, only to learn that they didn't burn him. He was cremated. Not by wish, but the ashes were used to help the trees. It was then that Rinrei bumped into Homura.  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen!"  
  
And with that line, a whole new thing had begun to bloom. Homura then went to the tree where Chinyo's ashes were thrown. "Oi, Chinyo. I was set free. I found a love. I wear your coat. And. I haven't stopped smiling. Arigato, Chinyo. We were both prisoners. But you were released from the wrath of Heaven and Earth. I was not. But I shall live for you." And Homura walked away.  
  
Owari~ _________  
  
Author's Notes: Oh don't rub it in my face for crying out tears. I know it sucks big time. This was really rushed! Negative reviews are fine. Thanks! 


End file.
